


Les Nombres Premiers

by Tonksinette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksinette/pseuds/Tonksinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le regard de Castiel ne cessait d’alterner entre Dean, qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin depuis le parking du lycée, et la pendule qui égrenait les secondes avec la lenteur d’une tortue asthmatique. Il avait hâte de sortir de la salle de classe, de retrouver Dean et de le serrer dans ses bras pour s’assurer qu’il était bien là. Mais d’abord, il lui faudrait un peu de patience. Il n’allait certainement pas manquer le spectacle de ses camarades de classe quand elles comprendraient que le garçon qui provoquait leur émoi était venu pour voir l’étrange garçon à l’éternel trench-coat dont personne ne connaissait le nom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Nombres Premiers

 

Les mathématiques avaient toujours été la matière favorite de Castiel. Les nombres étaient simples, ils ne cachaient jamais de double sens et il suffisait d’appliquer des règles immuables pour avoir la réponse des exercices. Et Castiel aimait les règles et détestait les surprises, dans les matières scolaires comme dans sa vie. Ce qui sortait de son emploi du temps lui provoquait des crises d’angoisse, ce qui lui donnait d’affreux maux de tête et le rendait grognon. Et cela lui arrivait souvent, parce que ses frères étaient des démons et s’amusaient sans cesse à le sortir de sa zone de confort. Castiel savait qu’ils essayaient juste de l’aider à leur façon, mais ils transformaient souvent sa vie en un enfer terrestre. Mais ni Gabriel, ni Balthazar n’étaient au lycée, et Castiel pouvait profiter tranquillement de son cours de mathématiques. 

Enfin, presque tranquillement. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Castiel entendait les deux filles qui étaient assises derrière lui chuchoter avec excitation et cela l’empêchait de se concentrer sur son exercice. Il essayait en vain de faire abstraction de leurs ricanements et de leurs murmures, mais ils devenaient plus forts et rapides à chaque seconde et Castiel avait l’impression d’entendre le sifflement d’une vieille locomotive. Et il savait pertinemment que s’il se retournait et leur demandait de se taire, elles lui adresseraient simplement un regard condescendant et parleraient encore plus fort. Castiel était certain qu’elles ne connaissaient même pas son prénom. Il était arrivé dans son nouveau lycée des mois auparavant et ses professeurs continuaient de l’appeler Mikel ou Cash. Quant à ses camarades, ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine de l’appeler.

Castiel s’apprêtait à tracer un sept sur sa feuille quand un chuchotement particulièrement fort lui fit redresser la tête. Il mordit son stylo pour retenir le grognement d’énervement qui allait passer entre ses lèvres et son œil capta un éclat métallique venant de dehors. Sans réfléchir, Castiel tourna la tête pour voir ce qui était responsable de son éblouissement et sentit une vague de chaleur envahir ses joues tandis que son cœur s’affola si brusquement que sa tête tourna pendant quelques secondes. Le cœur battant la chamade, il baissa la tête vers sa feuille pour que personne ne s’aperçoive de son trouble.

Parce que dehors, en face de la fenêtre, se trouvait Dean. Il était adossé avec nonchalance sur le côté de son Impala, qui brillait sous le soleil du Californie. Cela faisait des mois que Castiel n’avait pas vu Dean, depuis que son père avait été nommé pasteur dans une petite ville de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis et que la famille Novak avait quitté le Kansas. Ils se téléphonaient tous les jours, se parlaient par Skype quand Castiel arrivait à avoir accès à l’ordinateur familial – qui passait beaucoup trop de temps dans la chambre de Gabriel – mais cela ne changeait rien aux vingt-six heures de route qui les séparaient et la présence physique de Dean manquait à Castiel. Il essayait de l’imaginer parfois, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Ses mains lui paraissent toujours trop vides sans celles de Dean dans les siennes, ses pieds trop froids sans les cuisses de Dean pour les réchauffer quand venait la nuit, l’air trop vide sans le parfum de Dean pour l’entourer. Mais plus que tout, les baisers de Dean lui manquaient. La façon dont il l’embrassait comme s’il était quelque chose de précieux, et lui répétait entre deux baisers qu’il était parfait, qu’il était magnifique. Parce qu’ici, plongé au milieu de camarades qui l’ignoraient, Castiel avait l’impression de s’effacer, de devenir une ombre. Il avait toujours été le garçon étrange, celui qui préférait lire plutôt que de sortir, celui qui préférait observer plutôt que de parler, celui qui portait des vêtements de seconde main parce que ses parents ne pouvaient pas habiller leurs six enfants de neuf. Mais Dean n’avait jamais eu honte de prendre sa main dans la rue ou de le présenter à ses nouveaux amis en l’appelant « mon copain ».

Castiel releva doucement la tête, pour être certain qu’il n’avait pas simplement eu une vision. Mais Dean était bien là, à quelques mètres. Il semblait plus grand que dans les souvenirs de Castiel et les manches de sa chemise à carreaux serraient les muscles de ses bras, tandis que le soleil jouait avec ses cheveux et les teintait de reflets ambrés. Les lèvres de Castiel s’entrouvrirent en un sourire autour du capuchon de son stylo et Dean tourna la tête vers lui au même moment, croisant son regard. Aussitôt, un grand sourire illumina son visage et Castiel sentit une sensation de chaleur partir de son estomac et se répandre dans tout son corps, parce que le sourire de Dean ne pouvait pas mentir. Il était heureux de revoir Castiel.

\- Oh mon dieu, Dana ! Il m’a souri ! chuchota avec force une voix dans le dos de Castiel.

\- Tu veux rire ? C’était moi qu’il regardait.

Castiel mordit dans le capuchon de son stylo pour ne pas rire. C’était donc la présence de Dean qui était la cause du chahut entre les deux filles depuis plusieurs minutes ! Typique. Dean était convoité par les trois-quarts des filles de l’ancien lycée de Castiel et il avait souvent le droit à des regards noirs quand il montait dans l’Impala après les cours ou quand Dean l’embrassait en plein milieu d’un couloir avant de courir vers un cours où il était déjà en retard. Mais au Kansas, les filles savaient qu’aucuns de leurs stratagèmes ne pourraient séparer les deux garçons. Elles les avaient vu refuser de faire la sieste s’ils ne dormaient pas dans des lits voisins à la crèche, se chuchoter des secrets dans un coin de la cour en primaire, se frôler en rougissant au collège et danser ensemble aux bals de promotion au lycée. Cependant, ici, personne ne savait que Dean n’avait d’yeux que pour Castiel et ce dernier comptait bien profiter de la situation. Alors il se tut et continua de mordre son stylo pour éviter d’éclater de rire.

\- Comment pourrait-il te regarder alors que je suis là ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que moi, je n’ai pas pris cinq kilos pendant les fêtes de Noël.

\- Hé, ferme là ! s’écria Dana.

\- Mesdemoiselles, pouvez-vous vous taire ! lança sèchement la voix du professeur qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête du livre qu’il lisait en attendant que les élèves finissent leur exercice.

\- Tu vas voir, marmonna Dana. Quand la cloche sonnera, j’irai lui parler. Et j’aurai un rendez-vous avec lui.

La classe replongea dans le silence et Castiel parvint enfin à retrouver son sérieux. Mais sa concentration n’était désormais plus qu’un lointain souvenir et son regard ne cessait d’alterner entre Dean qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin et la pendule qui égrenait les secondes avec la lenteur d’une tortue asthmatique. Il avait hâte de sortir de la salle de classe, de retrouver Dean et de le serrer dans ses bras pour s’assurer qu’il était bien là. Mais d’abord, il lui faudrait un peu de patience. Il n’allait certainement pas manquer le spectacle de sa camarade de classe quand elle comprendrait que Dean était venu pour voir l’étrange garçon à l’éternel trench-coat dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

Et finalement, la cloche retentit et ses dernières notes se perdirent dans le raclement des chaises sur le sol, des bavardages bruyants des élèves et des paroles du professeur qui leur donnait les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Castiel prit le temps de noter proprement le numéro et la page des exercices à faire et rangea ses affaires dans son sac en évitant de regarder par la fenêtre, de peur que son cœur ne casse ses côtes à force de battre la chamade. Quelqu’un lui tapa dans l’épaule en passant près de lui et ne prit pas la peine de s’excuser, mais Castiel était trop occupé à compter ses respirations pour s’en apercevoir. Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva et sortit de la salle dans le sillage des dernières élèves à quitter la classe.

Le couloir semblait s’étirer devant lui mais Castiel finit par atteindre la porte d’entrée et la chaleur du soleil de printemps caressa sa peau agréablement. L’air était doux et fleuri et son cœur se calma un peu alors qu’il prenait de grandes inspirations. Les lycéens se dispersaient pour rentrer chez eux, se tapant dans le dos ou échangeant des saluts de la main, et Castiel se dirigea vers le parking, ne pouvant réprimer le sourire qui lui barrait le visage et tirait sur ses lèvres sèches. Ses mains étaient toujours moites et ses jambes faibles, mais il ne s’en rendait plus vraiment compte, toute son attention étant portée sur Dean qui discutait maintenant avec la dénommée Dana.

Il ne regardait pas vers Castiel mais ce dernier ne s’inquiéta pas. Il sut que Dean le voyait arriver à la façon dont il porta soudain une main à l’amulette qu’il avait autour du cou – un cadeau de Sam – et commença à jouer avec. Castiel l’avait vu faire ce geste un nombre incalculable de fois – à l’enterrement de Mary Winchester, lors des matchs de basket de Sam, quand John Winchester ne rentrait pas après le travail – et il savait que c’était le signe que Dean était nerveux. Ce geste était la seule chose que Castiel détestait chez lui et il eut l’envie de courir pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et la serrer jusqu’à ce que ses articulations soient douloureuses. Castiel avait du mal à exprimer ses émotions et Dean avait du mal à les recevoir. Les gestes étaient leur façon de communiquer.

Castiel continua à avancer, les mains agrippées à la bandoulière de son sac, et entendit soudain la voix de Dean, au léger accent du sud. Et tout d’un coup, ce fut comme s’il se retrouvait projeté de nouveau au Kansas. Les matins lumineux où l’un de ses frères était de bonne humeur et préparait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Les bruyants après-midi assis sur les gradins d’un gymnase avec Dean, Jo et Bobby, à encourager Sam quand il s’approchait d’un panier. Les longues nuits où Dean et lui s’endormaient sur le canapé des Winchesters parce qu’ils avaient attendu en vain que John rentre. Le Kansas n’était pas le meilleur endroit où vivre, mais c’était là où se trouvaient ses rares amis et ses souvenirs avec Dean et pour cela, le Kansas était l’endroit auquel Castiel appartenait. Celui où il voulait être à la fin d’une longue journée.

\- Elle appartenait à mon père, disait Dean. Elle est un peu vieille mais elle roule encore comme au premier jour. Je ne l’échangerais pour rien au monde.

Castiel roula des yeux. Dean et sa voiture. Combien de personne avait cru qu’il parlait de Castiel quand il disait qu’il allait sortir avec son « bébé » alors qu’il parlait juste de prendre la route ?

\- Je ne suis jamais montée dans ces vieux engins…

Il était assez prêt maintenant pour voir la façon dont la mâchoire de Dean se crispa quand il entendit parler de l’Impala sous le terme de « vieil engin ». Castiel masqua à grand peine un éclat de rire en le transformant en ce qu’il voulait faire passer pour un toussotement mais qui ressembla finalement à un son étranglé. Le bruit attira l’attention de Dean, qui regarda enfin Castiel, presque timidement.

 _Maintenant_ , pensa Castiel en tendant la main pour tapoter l’épaule de la fille.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il, la voix rauque d’avoir si peu servie dans la journée.

La fille se retourna et fit un geste de la main, les plis de son front indiquant clairement qu’elle était irritée d’être dérangée dans sa manœuvre d’approche. Du coin de l’œil, Castiel vit Dean réprimer un sourire et sa main arrêta de danser sur son amulette.

\- Tu vois bien que je suis occupée Daniel, répondit sèchement la fille. Tu me parleras plus tard.

Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos et s’approcha de Dean, un peu trop près pour que Castiel ne puisse s’empêcher de sentir une brève pointe de jalousie lui traverser la poitrine.

\- Désolée, ne fais pas attention à lui, c’est juste un gars de ma classe.

\- Excuse-moi, répéta Castiel.

La fille se tourna de nouveau vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Elle le contempla des pieds à la tête et fit une moue qui laissant clairement comprendre ce qu’elle pensait de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Daniel ? demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux que je parle au beau gosse parce que tu es secrètement amoureux de moi ?

\- S’il te plait… Tu n’es pas du tout mon type, répondit Castiel en laissant enfin son sourire s’échapper de ses lèvres qui lui faisaient mal à force de le garder caché.

\- Tout le monde ici n’est pas d’accord avec toi, répondit-elle en regardant Dean avec un sourire félin.

\- Désolé, ma jolie, renchérit l’intéressé en haussant les épaules, mais il se trouve que je suis d’accord avec « Daniel ». En fait, j’ai plutôt un faible pour les bruns aux yeux bleu qui portent des trench-coats.

Castiel eut juste le temps d’apercevoir la fille ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l’eau avant que sa vision ne soit envahie pas le visage de Dean, si proche qu’il aurait pu compter les tâches de rousseurs dont il connaissait par cœur les constellations. Et puis il sentit les mains de Dean se serrer autour de sa taille, agrippant trop fort le tissu de son trench-coat. Castiel se plongea un instant dans les iris vertes de Dean et se laissa envahir par son odeur. Puis il ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres de Dean papillonner contre les siennes, doucement et à plusieurs reprises, comme les doigts d’un cambrioleur cherchant la combinaison d’un coffre.

\- Je n’arrive pas à y croire… marmonna la fille quelque part sur sa droite.

Il entendit des chaussures claquer sur le bitume et sourit contre les lèvres de Dean. Il sentit la bouche contre la sienne faire de même et ils durent s’écarter l’un de l’autre, incapables de continuer à s’embrasser correctement. Mais Dean garda ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne parte s’il le lâchait.

\- Tu as le nom d’un ange, mais tu es maléfique, grogna Dean avec amusement.

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Dean, déposant un petit baiser sur la peau chaude. Dean resserra son étreinte et son amuelette vint douloureusement appuyer contre la poitrine de Castiel, mais celui-ci ne comptait pas bouger même si cela devait lui valoir une marque rouge qui ne partirait pas avant quelques jours.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Castiel.

\- Sam est chez Bobby. Le lycée est fermé pour quelques jours. Ils ont 52 rats qui courent dans les couloirs. Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour venir te voir.

Castiel releva brusquement la tête, manquant de peu de donner un coup dans le menton de Dean, et contempla ce dernier avec la tête légèrement inclinée, comme il le faisait quand il rencontrait un problème particulièrement intriguant.

\- Attends, comment connais-tu le nombre précis de… demanda-t-il. C’est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si quelqu’un s’en rend compte !

Dean haussa les épaules avant d’embrasser Castiel sur le front.

\- J’avais besoin de toi.

Castiel sut qu’il ne fallait pas attendre une réponse plus développée. Dean réagissait souvent sur des impulsions et aimait les surprises autant que Castiel les détestait. Il était celui qui téléphonait au milieu de la nuit parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir quand Castiel appelait toujours à la même heure. Il était celui qui ne respectait jamais les limitations de vitesses quand Castiel conduisait soigneusement en respectant scrupuleusement le code de la route. Il était celui qui mangeait une pizza au petit-déjeuner parce qu’il en avait eu envie quand Castiel se contentait toujours du traditionnel bol de céréales poreuses. Et quelque part au milieu du chaos et de l’ordre, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre.

\- Dean, répondit Castiel avec un sourire. Tu sais que cette réponse à l’air toute droit sortie d’une comédie romantique.

Deux petites plaques roses apparurent sur les joues de Dean et Castiel éclata de rire. A l’extérieur, Dean prétendait avoir une profonde aversion pour tout ce qui était romantique, mais quand il se retrouvait seul avec Castiel, il se transformait complètement. Il se levait tôt pour pouvoir lui préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Castiel dormait chez les Winchesters, il l’entraînait dans des stupides parodies de valses autour du canapé quand ils se retrouvaient pour réviser et il se blottissait contre Castiel au moment de dormir, s’emmêlant tellement avec lui que Castiel finissait généralement par avoir trop chaud et le repousser gentiment.

\- Oh, ferme-là, « Daniel » ! répondit Dean en roulant des yeux et en essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Castiel posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Dean et ce dernier le lâcha, avant de se diriger vers la porte du côté conducteur en sortant les clefs de sa poche. Et Castiel le regarda en silence, sentant son cœur devenir aussi léger d’une plume tandis qu’un rire montait dans sa george. Aucun cours de mathématiques ne lui donnerait jamais la même sensation de plénitude que Dean, aucune règle n’existait qu’il ne pourrait pas transgresser pour lui et il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Certains le traitaient d’idiot en lui disant qu’on ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de chose à dix-huit ans, mais Castiel se contentait de hausser les épaules.

\- Dean ?

Dean s’apprêtait à monter dans l’Impala et arrêta son geste pour regarder Castiel.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, Cas.

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, l’Impala croisa Dana qui marchait au bord la route menant à la maison de la famille Novak, et Dean appuya joyeusement sur le klaxon de l’Impala. Dana leur adressa un signe des ses deux majeurs et Castiel éclata de rire tandis Dean montait le volume de la musique.


End file.
